Malam Terakhir di Winhill
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: The making of Squall Leonheart. Ditulis untuk event Tea Time PFFI.


**DISCLAIMER :** Hironobu Sakaguchi (Final Fantasy VIII)

**Sinopsis :** Kisah tentang Laguna dan Raine sebelum Laguna meninggalkan Winhill untuk mewujudkan impiannya sebagai seorang jurnalis yang berpetualang keliling dunia.

**- Canon - **

**(sebenernya setengah canon)**

* * *

Mati. Lagi-lagi tokoh utamanya mati. Bila bukan yang lelaki, maka yang perempuan, atau keduanya. Itulah yang membuat Elone benci cerita dongeng. Kenapa selalu tragis? Kenapa kisah cinta harus selalu berderai air mata? Kenapa tidak ada kisah percintaan yang baik-baik saja dengan akhir yang bahagia? Celakanya, Raine menyukai cerita dongeng. Sejak dahulu hingga kini, hal tersebut lah yang selalu diceritakannya pada Elone sebelum tidur. Sebelum Laguna datang dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama menjadi prajurit, Elone harus berpura-pura tidur agar Raine cepat selesai bercerita.

"Kurasa itu sebabnya Elone kini lebih suka dinina-bobokan olehku." Laguna memecah kulit kacang dan memakan bijinya. Sisa kulit kacang itu dibuangnya ke sebuah mangkuk kecil dimana kulit-kulit kacang yang lain dibuang sebelum didistribusikan ke tempat sampah. Sambil mengunyah gurihnya dua butir kacang di mulutnya, lelaki berambut gondrong itu memandang lembut seorang wanita muda yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya santai di atas kedua kakinya. Kepala wanita itu bersandar pada dadanya, barangkali bisa mendengar detak jantung Laguna.

"Aku berhak menyukai dongeng, sekalipun aku sudah dewasa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dongeng." Wanita muda itu membela diri.

"Ha ha ... memang tidak apa-apa. Terus terang aku cukup heran kenapa kau dan Elone terbalik. Yang bocah lebih suka cerita perangku, yang dewasa malah suka dongeng." Laguna kembali mengambil sebutir kacang kulit.

Sementara itu di televisi, mengalunlah lagu "Eyes on Me" yang dinyanyikan oleh Julia Heartily.

_Whenever sang my songs,  
on the stage, on my own  
whenever said my words,  
wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me,  
was it real or just my fantasy?  
you always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar_

Satu tarikan nafas diambil, Raine kini merangkul lutut Laguna sedikit erat. "Laguna..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak suka lagu ini."

Perkataan tersebut membuat pupil mata yang bersangkutan membesar. Sekalipun gurihnya kacang kulit yang sedang dilumat giginya masih setengah jalan sebelum ditelan masuk untuk menjelajah usus, namun Laguna sampai lupa untuk mengunyahnya. _Hah? Ini kan lagu populer yang dibuat Julia? Semua orang di planet ini suka lagu ini! Jangan-jangan ... Raine tahu? Tapi tahu dari mana? Oh kurang ajar, pasti Kiros yang memberitahunya! Sialan, tidak kuduga dia tukang gosip! Julia sudah menjadi masa lalu kenapa masih diungkit-ungkit?! Sekarang aku hanya mencintai Raine! _

Raine melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mengerti liriknya. Sepertinya Julia Heartily sedang bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadinya."

Laguna semakin panik, dan ia berharap kepala Raine yang sedang bersandar di dadanya tidak mendengar degub jantungnya yang semakin keras. "Kenapa? Itu hanya lirik."

"Pengalaman pribadi harusnya jadi masalah pribadi saja, kenapa malah dijadikan lagu? Aku lebih suka lagu Loving You." Ucapnya.

"Krisdayanti?"

"Bukan." Sekali lagi Raine yang sudah terlihat sedikit mengantuk itu menghela nafas. "Soo Eun Lee."

_..._

_Shall I be the one for you_

_who pinches you softly but sure_

_..._

"Kurasa Julia Heartily sudah berhubungan intim dengan kekasih dalam lagunya itu." Raine mendengus kecil, membuat Laguna semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Sebentar." Laguna menepuk halus bahu Raine agar wanita itu duduk. Kemudian si mantan prajurit Galbadia tersebut mematikan televisi dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu Laguna menghampiri sebuah MP3 player dan menyetel lagu favorit kekasihnya. Sementara musik mulai mengalun, Laguna kembali ke atas sofa dan Raine kini bersandar pada bahunya. "Ini malam terakhirmu di Winhill ..."

"Ya, malam terakhir." Ulang Laguna.

_When one day I hear your voice_  
_ I have some special feeling_  
_ Let me always think, I don't wanna forget you._  
_ I remember every day,_  
_ You are always on my mind._  
_ Even though I just can't think about you..._

Sudah sering Laguna mendengar lagu lama ini. Ini adalah lagu yang sangat terkenal, sekaligus sangat lama. Dahulu judulnya "Tikus yang mencintai beras", lagu ini dengan cepat memperoleh popularitas dan sudah banyak sekali orang dari seluruh benua Galbadia hingga Ballamb yang menyanyikan ulang lagu tersebut dengan gaya dan ciri khas masing-masing. Dan lagu itu kembali populer. Tapi baru kali ini Laguna benar-benar memperhatikannya dan siapapun yang mengarransemen musik ini, dia sangat hebat. Lantunan musiknya begitu hangat, sehangat hati yang sedang jatuh ke dalam cinta.

_If one day in the future,_  
_ this love will become true._  
_ I will never change my mind and will love you forever._  
_ I don't care how fool it is,_  
_ I will let my dream come true._  
_ I will tell you something I wanna let you know, I let you know..._

Ketika tersadar, Raine sedang memejamkan matanya dan bernafas teratur. Tarikan nafas yang dalam dan lama, seperti ketika bayi sedang tertidur. Saat Laguna hendak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibaringkan ke dalam kamar tidur, Raine menahannya. "Jangan."

Ternyata dia masih terbangun. Kemudian Raine mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Laguna. "Biar begini saja. Nyaman sekali."

"Kukira kau sudah tidur." ucap Laguna dengan suara lembut, sedikit tertawa.

Raine tersenyum, masih terus memejamkan matanya. "Aku sedang berfantasi."

"Mendongeng lagi?"

Wanita berambut coklat itu mengangguk dua kali. "Aku berfantasi, dongeng tentang seorang prajurit yang lelah dengan peperangan, kemudian menemukan kedamaian di sebuah desa yang indah, jauh dari dunia ramai. Ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Mereka menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Hidup sederhana yang tidak muluk ... merawat taman bunga, berkebun, berternak, pada akhir pekan, mereka akan berlibur bersama anak-anak yang lucu. Mereka bahagia sekali, sekalipun anak lelaki nakal seperti ibunya dan rewel seperti ayahnya ... dan si suami begitu menyebalkan dan sering kentut sembarangan ..."

_I love you, loving you, as the mouse loves the rice._  
_ Even if every day has a storm, I will always by your side._

Sesaat Laguna merasakan bahunya menghangat. Ia kemudian merasakan sesak yang juga dirasakan oleh Raine. Wanita itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di telapak tangan Laguna yang tebal. Raine berhenti bercerita. Tampaknya ia tidak ingin terlalu menunjukkan rasa sesak yang dideritanya akibat impian yang tidak dapat tercapai bersama orang yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Dongeng yang indah sekali." Bisik Laguna sambil mengecup rambut Raine.

Raine melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian merangkul bahu Laguna. Rangkulan yang lemah, seakan mengatakan, "Jangan pergi.", namun ia tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya. Ia adalah wanita yang mandiri dan merdeka, tampaknya itu sebabnya dia mencintai jiwa Laguna yang merdeka pula, sekalipun pada kenyataannya Laguna seringkali tidak becus mengurus dirinya sendiri dan mudah tersesat ke daerah aneh karena sering salah bawa peta.

_I miss you, missing you_  
_ I don't care how hard it is,_  
_ I just want you to be happy;_  
_ Everything, I do it for you_

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, membincangkan segala hal yang ingin mereka ungkapkan. Tampaknya seribu tahun pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diungkapkan. Tidak hanya sekedar; aku suka berada bersamamu, atau terima kasih telah mencintaiku, atau mungkin andai kenyataan memihak kita. Semakin hening, mereka semakin tersiksa oleh suara detik pada jam dinding yang berlalu. Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, dan jam akan menunjukkan bahwa pagi akan segera datang. Saat itulah si calon jurnalis akan memulai petualangan pertamanya.

Ini impian Laguna sejak kecil. Pergi melihat dunia. Ia tidak bisa tahan berada di satu tempat saja, ia harus bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Suasana asing membuatnya bersemangat, diam di tempat hanya akan membunuhnya. Laguna bergerak bersama angin dengan semangat yang tak terpadamkan. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal bila tidak terpaksa benar.

_Andai aku bisa menggunakan GF, aku akan menggunakan magic stop untuk menghentikan waktu sehingga kita bisa lebih santai menikmati kebersamaan. _Demikian pikir Laguna.

Seberapa dalampun cintanya terhadap Raine, Laguna menyadari, kebersamaan hanya akan melukai mereka. Mereka hidup di dunia berbeda, dengan impian berbeda. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh cinta sehingga menyapa keduanya begitu saja. Laguna bersumpah, ketika pertama kali melihat Raine, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah wanita yang akan ia nikahi. Dan ia telah mencintai Raine selama beberapa waktu ini. Seringkali Raine marah padanya karena sifat Laguna yang selengean, atau kadang Laguna pun tidak tahan dengan kerumitan dan kecemasan Raine dalam memandang hidup-walau wanita itu selalu mengklaim diri sebagai orang yang optimis. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran mereka; cinta memang bisa menyeberangi jurang terdalam dan memindah gunung. Namun sekarang, sekadar cinta saja tidak cukup. Ketika hati terpenjara, cinta hanya akan menjadi beban.

Bila satu-satunya cara untuk mencintai Raine adalah pergi dan membiarkan ia bersama dengan orang yang tepat untuk mewujudkan impiannya, Laguna telah siap untuk melepaskan cinta matinya itu, asal dia berbahagia. Namun ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali, ia tidak bisa menjadi sekadar sahabat. Sejak awal, perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Raine adalah cinta yang berhasrat. Sedangkan bila bagi Raine, satu-satunya cara untuk mencintai Laguna hanya dengan melepas kepergiannya untuk meraih impiannya. Selamat tinggal, Laguna.

Satu kecupan mengiring mereka untuk menunjukkan betapa dalam cinta yang mereka miliki. Ketika dua menjadi satu, akal sehat sudah terbungkam rapat dan disekap dalam penjara yang dalam. Nafas mereka saling beradu menghangatkan malam Winhill yang menggigil. Bibir dengan bibir, sentuhan dengan rasa, kulit dengan kulit. Tanpa tersadari setiap detik mereka hanya saling mengucapkan tiga kata yang selama ini hanya mereka tunjukkan lewat lirikan mata dan senyuman. Raine terus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata "Jangan pergi", sebagaimana Laguna tidak pernah berani mengucap, "Ikutlah denganku.". Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa yang merdeka dan bebas, tidak suka dikekang, apalagi memaksakan kehendak.

Malam itu ketika Raine tertidur di atas tubuhnya, saat keduanya terhangatkan oleh selimut yang sama, Laguna bermimpi.

Ia bermimpi Raine membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang begitu indah, mirip hotel berbintang tempat dimana Julia biasa bermain piano. Lantainya dilapisi karpet, dindingnya dicat putih bersih. Perabotannya masih berantakan, tidak seperti baru pindah ke sana, berantakan. Tidak teratur. Kemudian Raine berganti pakaian dan mereka pergi keluar. Sepanjang jalan, mereka melewati para zombie yang memandang mereka tajam penuh penghakiman. Mereka terus berjalan, menuju arah yang tidak diketahui. Tanpa arah. Sesekali ada di dalam ruangan, sesekali di lapangan rumput. Ketika salah satu zombie bertindak agresif, Laguna akan melindungi Raine. Dan Raine tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Laguna.

Suatu ketika mereka sampai di sebuah dinding yang begitu tinggi dan tebal, hanya ada jendela sempit. Raine tetap menggandeng tangan Laguna, ia ingin melewati dinding itu, tempat dimana ada cahaya berada. Namun terlalu sulit. Raine terjepit. Walau begitu ia tetap meminta Laguna besertanya melewati jendela kecil tersebut. Tidak tega melihat Raine menderita, Laguna mundur melepaskan tangan Raine. Wanita itu menjerit memanggilnya. Melihat Laguna tetap mundur, Raine mulai marah seperti biasa.

Ketika tersadar, semuanya telah membuyar, bagaikan fatamorgana di padang pasir. Tidak ada lagi sensasi yang dirasakan Laguna selain dari suara PIIP panjang, seperti suara detak jantung yang telah mati. Mati. Semua telah berakhir. Bahkan ketika Laguna terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya, suara tersebut masih berdengung di telinganya. Berangsur menghilang seiring kesadarannya mengambil alih.

_Aku kah yang mengakhirinya?_

* * *

Bertiga mereka menjelajahi bukit. Raine menggandeng Elone, dengan Laguna dan ranselnya berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Ketika Winhill sudah terlihat cukup jauh di balik bukit, mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Kurasa kalian mengantar sampai di sini saja." Ujar Laguna, masih dengan wajahnya yang santai.

"Paman Laguna, kapan kembali?" Tanya Elone.

Laguna berjongkok sambil mengusap rambut anak perempuan itu. "Kalau kamu ulang tahun. Mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak beli telepon genggam? Kita bisa bicara kalau kangen." Rajuk Elone.

Tentu saja karena mereka akan berpisah, sulit membohongi anak kecil tanpa menakuti mereka. "Paman kan miskin, jadi tidak punya uang untuk beli telepon genggam."

"Makanya cari uang. Aku sudah tuliskan nomer telepon Raine, paman sering telpon ya." Elone mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil, yang dibingkai dalam sebuah bandul yang dirantai mirip sebuah kalung.

Laguna mengambilnya dan segera mengalungkannya. Kemudian ia mengedipkan mata pada Elone, "Paman sering kecelakaan. Semoga kalungnya tidak lepas saat paman mengalaminya."

Biasanya Elone dan Laguna selalu berkelakar riang, apapun bisa membuat mereka bersenang-senang dan ketika mereka sedang berulah, Elone akan menjadi stress dan mengomel sendiri karena kekacauan yang mereka buat. Tapi kali ini Elone merasakan ada yang salah dan sesuatu yang menyedihkan dari sini. Anak perempuan itu merangkul leher Laguna dengan erat. Ketika melepasnya, Laguna mengecup pipi Elone yang basah oleh air mata.

Jurnalis itu berdiri menggantungkan ranselnya pada salah satu bahu, kemudian dia menatap ke dalam mata Raine. _Ikutlah denganku! _"Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai sakit. Selamat tinggal."

_Jangan pergi! _Raine mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat seperti tidak ada apapun yang mengguncang batinnya. Ia memang selalu tangguh, atau pandai bersikap tangguh? "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, terakhir kau hampir mati."

Laguna hanya melebarkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Raine."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Raine lagi, mantan prajurit itu sudah mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk mewujudkan impiannya sebagai seorang jurnalis. Langkah yang pelan, seakan begitu berat untuk pergi. Namun begitu mantap dan tidak terhentikan. Setiap nafas yang diambilnya, ia akan mengingat Raine. Setiap awan yang dipandanginya, ia akan teringat oleh kenangan mereka. Tapi ia harus terus berjalan. Hidup tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang diinginkan seseorang, namun memperjuangkan impian adalah harta karun terhebat yang harus dicari setiap orang di dunia ini. Kadang kala ada yang hadir dalam hidup kita untuk selamanya, namun ada juga yang hanya untuk singgah sesaat dan menanggalkan bekas yang mendalam tak terobati. Tapi impian tidak boleh dilepaskan. Sekalipun mereka menuding kita tidak realistis dan hiperbola, impian adalah kebebasan masing-masing individu, dan tidak ada yang kebablasan dalam itu.

**The End**

* * *

_Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event pertama PFFI - Tea Time, dengan tema "Kebebasan tanpa Kebablasan".__  
_

tentu saja tidak ada Krisdayanti maupun Soo Eun Lee di dunia FF8


End file.
